Hiewari
Hiewari is the released form of Akeno Izanami's Hakuren swords. Design Hiewari fuses its component swords into one weapon with a thin, single-edged blade measuring 55 centimeters, a 30 centimeter-long hilt, and a hook by the base of the blade just above where the blade meets the hilt. The blade is made of a beautiful silver metal alloy with the kanji for its name engraved vertically down its length, and its hilt is wrapped in a baby blue and snow white wrapping. A white cord tied to the pommel trails down, flowing freely in the wind. During combat, Akeno ties this cord to her wrist so it won't go flying if Hiewari is knocked from her hand. Most of Hiewari's changes lie in Akeno's attire. Her kimono extends into a two-tailed coat, with a white drape flowing down from her obi sash; armor formed from ice appears on her shoulders, over her forearm bracers, and over her greaves; and a set of silk ribbons tied to form butterfly wings appears on her back. Abilities Hiewari's abilities are based around Akeno's Pressure Slash technique and generating sharpened icicles for Akeno to wield. When initially released, Hiewari flash-freezes a 3-meter radius around Akeno, creating deposits of knife-sized icicles within this circle. As Akeno fights, she can pull icicles from these deposits and wield them as substitutes for Hiewari if desired. When using Pressure Slash, Akeno always defaults to using the Water and Ice variant, creating incredibly fine, super sharp ice particles within a crescent of incredibly cold water. Any Pressure Slash used in this state has extended range and increased damage, but releasing one will significantly drain Akeno's Aera reserves. The technique's limit is also doubled, meaning Akeno will take four times the damage she should have dealt if she misses her mark. If desired, Akeno can also launch her icicles into the air and split them into incredibly sharp fragments to rain down on her enemies. Hiewari's ice is cold enough that it can cool down Akira's Homusubi release within a relatively short time, though Akeno does exert a lot of Aera to do so. Weaknesses Naturally, Hiewari is weak to heat, lunar eclipses, and a lack of water to create ice from. Akira's Homusubi is capable of melting Hiewari's icicles when he uses its Crimson, Indigo, or Plum Chromatic Ashes. Given enough exposure to heat and fire, Hiewari will melt and force Akeno out of her released state. A lack of water to freeze will render Hiewari powerless, as it will not be able to generate ice for Akeno to wield. It also inherits Water's weakness to lunar eclipses, rendering Akeno powerless should she encounter such an event. When Akeno cancels or otherwise exits Weapon Release, she is usually left in with a case of hypothermia, requiring her to warm up and regain her natural body temperature. Akira has proven quite useful in this endeavor, shrouding her in Yellow Chromatic Flames to keep her safe and warm. Category:Weapon Category:EUO Weapon Category:PyroHunter16